


Timestamp: Is this your brother?

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Mafia Archangels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Bartender Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Mobster Michael, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Timestamp for Uncovered





	Timestamp: Is this your brother?

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand I pulled this out of the comment section of [Uncovered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13044279) and made a proper timestamp out of it. It's not possible to understand this, if you haven't read Uncovered.  
> Thanks to Askatosch for giving me ideas (again) ;-P

Every time Dean has to make a rainbow cocktail, he is reminded how much he hates them. Every time he makes a mental note to take them off the menu, but always forgets to actually do it. Right now he’s busy regretting that.

Usually with cocktails you just put everything in the shaker, make a show out of the shaking, pour it into a glass, make a show out of cutting some fruit, make it look nice, put an umbrella on top of it.

With rainbow cocktails you have to be very careful and make the colors stack up right. That’s why he’s pouring pomegranate syrup over a spoon at the moment.

"Dean, is this your brother?" Michael is sitting with a whiskey in his usual spot, but Dean doesn’t look up.

“You know what my brother looks like, Mike. You’ve seen pictures.” Dean puts the syrup aside and starts mixing champagne with blue curaçao. What kind of idiot came up with that anyway? It’s not that he’s particularly fond of champagne, but even the worst bubbly drink doesn’t deserve being mixed with blue curaçao.

“I need confirmation from you, Dean.” There’s something in Michael’s voice that makes Dean look up. It’s his ‘I’m the boss of a huge criminal organization and you better don’t mess with me'-voice that goes straight to the remnants of Dean’s military training and makes him obey without thinking.

Michael has his phone turned towards Dean, and what Dean sees there makes him forget all about the rainbow cocktail. "Fucking hell, Sammy!?"

Michael gives a thin lipped smile and puts the phone away again, but the imagine of Dean’s little brother spinning around a stripping pole is burned into Dean’s mind already. How does gravity even allow for a pose like that? "I take that as a yes."

"No, wait!" Dean protests, trying to shake the image from his head. "It can't be! Sammy told me he's working as a –" He stops, when he realizes something. Sam is working as a cop. "Mike?" he asks, worried now. This can't mean anything good. Did he just blow Sam's cover? Fuck!

Michael gives another thin lipped smile. "Don't worry."

Sure, that'll help. Dean leans over the counter and grabs Michael's tie to pull him closer. "Michael Shurely. I love you, I really do. But if any of your siblings hurts my little brother, we got a serious problem, you get that?"

A line appears between Michael's eyebrows as he narrows them in what's maybe anger or maybe worry. "Don't worry," he says again, voice sharp.

For a moment, they stare at each other, then Dean exhales slowly and lets go of Michael's tie. "I trust you."

"Thank you." Michael reaches out and pulls Dean closer, hand at the nape of his neck. Their lips meet in a short, sweet kiss. "I promise you I'll make sure that trust isn't misplaced."

"Hey", someone calls from the other side of the bar, "is my drink getting done any time today?"

As Dean turns back to the fucking rainbow cocktail, there's still a lump of worry deep inside his belly. But Michael doesn’t make promises lightly, so things should turn out alright. He hopes they will.

Well, except for the fact the he gets the amount of blue curaçao in the cocktail wrong, but that serves the idiot right for interrupting them.


End file.
